Loving, Gentle Romance
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When some of the female Skylanders have a rough day, the male Portal Masters step in to help them. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Loving, Gentle Romance**

Rachel made it to the Academy doors and let out a sigh. "That was a hard mission," she said to herself.

She, Roller Brawl, Whirlwind, Echo, Knightmare, Ninjini, Stealth Elf, Tidepool, and Chill had been sent on a mission to the Winter Keep as Mesmerelda had been attacking and capturing all the male inhabitants of the Winter Keep. The girls had gone in undercover and the spider had given them quite a fight where they had gotten almost too cold to fight, but had managed a surprise maneuver when Mesmerelda thought she had defeated them.

Now, the Skylanders were in the Sensei Fire Realm, slowing warming up. Rachel had warmed up a little, but went to report to Master Eon. "Well, at least we stopped her from getting that treasure," she said to herself. "The mission could have gone better, but it could have gone a whole lot worse."

"Very true," said Master Eon, appearing in front of her. Having grown used to him appearing when she least expected it, she looked up at him.

"Well, we stopped Mesmerelda, but she thought she had us beat in that cold climate," the Tech Portal Master said, looking a bit miserable herself.

"I saw," he said worriedly as he guided Rachel over to a warm fire and she sat down in front of it, trying to warm up. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I would have called some of the others if I had known."

"It's okay, Master Eon," she said, sniffling a little. "They were busy on that mission. It wouldn't have been fair to call them into another mission like that."

Just then, Flameslinger came running in. "Has anyone seen Stealth Elf?" He asked worriedly.

Rachel turned to him. "She and the other female Skylanders are in the Sensei Fire Realm right now," she said. "They're trying to get warm after that spider tried to deep freeze us."

Two warm arms surrounded her. "And you're freezing too," said Magna Charge as he carried her to their room to help her get warm.

Blaze looked worried and looked at the other male Skylanders and male Portal Masters with him. "Sounds like our girls need us," he said and led the way to the Sensei Fire Realm.

The female Skylanders were almost completely warmed up. "Ugh, now I know why I hate the cold," said Whirlwind. "And I'm of the Air Element."

"Yeah," said Ninjini. "If I never see snow again, it'll be too soon."

"Well, snow is part of some areas of Skylands," Stealth Elf said softly.

Roller Brawl suddenly felt a presence near her and she turned to find Blaze standing behind her. "Blaze," she said with a smile as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Rachel told us it was a rather tough mission," he said.

"It was," said Chill, who normally didn't mind the cold, but this time the cold had been even a bit too much for her. Chop Chop wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Drew went up to Knightmare, who looked a bit miserable, but smiled when she saw him. "Hello, Drew," she said.

"You okay, Knightmare?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing sitting in front of a warm fire won't fix," she admitted.

A moment later, the females found themselves all either swept up in their lover's arms or being guided towards the Academy where the males took them to separate parts of the Academy. Bouncer lifted Ninjini up in his arms and took her to his room, closing the door and holding her close. His warm metal made her snuggle into him before his warm mouth covered hers, making her groan in appreciation. "Oh, Bouncer," she said, feeling breathless.

He nuzzled her shoulder with his face. "I'm going to make you forget about that cold mission," he said, giving her a loving look.

"Oh? Do tell," she said before giggling as Bouncer gently pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply.

Chop Chop had taken Chill into their room after checking to see that their daughter was currently being watched by Wash Buckler and he made Chill give a squeal of surprise as he suddenly pinned her gently to their bed and smiled at her. She looked up at him with a smile before they began cuddling and Chop Chop pulled a warm blanket over them before holding his love close. "I'm here, my ice princess," he said.

"I know, my handsome soldier," she said, kissing him deeply and he returned the kiss.

Sage brought Whirlwind to his room and helped her dry her wings off before wrapping a warm blanket around her and she stayed beside him, asking for a story about his work on the ranch back on Earth.

Wild Storm, Elliott, and Flameslinger took their lovers to their rooms and closed the doors, indicating that they planned to shower their girlfriends with love and didn't want to be disturbed. Knightmare followed Drew to his room where he let her lay by the fire while he showed her that he had been practicing what she had taught him, making her smile. "You've come a long way, Drew," she said.

"Thanks to you, 'Mare," he said, calling her by her nickname and making her blush.

Rachel, who had been walking down the halls after Magna Charge had helped her finally shake off the cold feeling from the Winter Keep, paused when she saw the closed doors and some of her friends through the open doors. Some of the male Portal Masters were a bit shy around the female Skylanders they loved and some just acted like good friends, but deep down, were in love.

Smiling, she came to Roller and Blaze's door and smiled, having no doubt those two would be kissing and cuddling. "When don't they?" She asked herself in amusement before she headed off to let them all be.

In the room, Blaze and Roller were indeed cuddling and kissing. "Oh, I'm still feeling cold, my flaming fire," the Undead skater said, looking up at him lovingly.

"Don't worry, my beautiful rose, I'll warm you up," he said to her lovingly as he began kissing her neck, making her gasp in pleasure before he began snuggling with her and she winced slightly as her back hurt a little. "Is your back hurting?" He asked.

"A little," she admitted. "I think I might have pulled a couple muscles."

Blaze leaned over her. "How about a back massage?" He suggested.

She smiled at him and turned over on her stomach and felt his warm hands massage her sore muscles and she moaned in pleasure. "Oh, you've got the touch, my flaming fire," she said.

"Do I now?" He asked and poked her side playfully.

She let out a playful snarl and leapt at him, tackling him playfully and they rolled around on the bed before Blaze gently pinned her and she giggled, making him look at her oddly before she managed to flip them over so she was pinning him. That didn't last long though as Blaze hugged her and turned over, pinning her gently again, kissing her again on her mouth and her neck, making her groan in pleasure again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She let out a loving sigh. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she said with a smile.

He smiled too. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he said before kissing her again.

Each of the girls sighed as they were either in the arms of their loves or resting beside them, the loving, gentle romance working its magic on them in different ways, but being exactly what they all needed after a tough day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
